


Fairytales

by thedragontheprincessthewriter



Series: The Journals of Mandy Milkovich [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontheprincessthewriter/pseuds/thedragontheprincessthewriter





	Fairytales

Look at you. Little girl lost. Moaning because the world is so unfair, because it's not the fairy tale you don't even believe in. 

You know better than that, you bitch. 

Hasn't life already shown you how much of one it isn't?

You don't even believe in that shit. Why are you crying?

Why are you crying? You don't even believe in that shit.

"You like to drown yourself in your own sorrow, Mandy," Mickey says quietly, watching you pine over Lip. 

You wish you could say it isn't true, but sorrow has always been your home and you're in no desperate hurry to get out of it. 

 


End file.
